Ordinary Day
by Runey Rabbit
Summary: Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu decide to have an ordinary day together; having breakfast at Denny's, visiting a prehistoric zoo, seeing 'The Secret Life of Walter Mitty' at a theater, grabbing lunch at a McDonald's, having a nice time at Scandia, and then getting dinner at an Applebee's. Well, it's not really an ordinary day if you really think about.


**Ordinary Day**

* * *

"Kunimitsu?"

"Yes?"

"How about you and I go out today?"

"_Pardon_?"

"You and me; let's go out together."

"Like…on a _date_?"

"Goodness, no! Think of it as…an _outing_."

"An outing?"

"Of course."

Kunimitsu watched Yoshimitsu from across the table. He was currently deeply immersed with the words on the pages of a magazine. His eyes never once left the pages, even when he spoke to her. That irked Kunimitsu a little. She wanted him to look at her when he spoke. Before she could say anything else, Yoshimitsu closed his magazine and took out a laptop, quickly turning it on and surfing the web.

"When are we going?" Kunimitsu wondered, trying not to voice her thoughts.

"Oh? So you are interested?"

Kunimitsu leaned back in her chair. "I never said _that_."

"Then why would you voice that question?"

"Ever heard of curiosity?"

Yoshimitsu let out a guffaw. "Ah, yes. But remember, Kunimitsu, curiosity killed the cat."

Kunimitsu stared at him from beneath her mask as if he had grown a second head. Yoshimitsu sounded incredibly corny when he tried to joke around. It was silly, really.

Kunimitsu wanted to say that he was being stupid, but instead she said, "I'd like to go. I've been cooped up in here with you for hours. All you want to do is surf the web and watch sumo matches."

"Indeed."

The woman watched him surf the web for another whole hour until he was ready to go. Kunimitsu dressed in her usual attire and Yoshimitsu looked weird as usual. The two of them stepped out of the apartment and made their way through the city that they were currently inhabiting, which was Apple Valley, CA.

Yoshimitsu decided to take Kunimitsu to the Denny's nearby so that they could consume a scrumptious breakfast. People were instantly afraid of Yoshimitsu's weird appearance and they cowered away in corners.

"C-Can we help you, sir?" one of the workers there questioned, a woman. She was trembling a little and seemed _very_ frightened. Kunimitsu couldn't blame her.

"Ah, yes," Yoshimitsu politely stated, smiling beneath his own ridiculous mask. "Table for two please."

The woman shakily nodded. "Yes! O-Of course…! You'll have to wait…uh…ten minutes."

"Thank you," Yoshimitsu commented, going over to some seats and sitting down. Kunimitsu sat down next to him and noticed a claw machine, the ones where you move the crane to capture a stuffed animal or something.

"Do you have two quarters on you?" Kunimitsu asked her temporary companion.

Yoshimitsu placed his hands upon his lap, watching as little children pointed fingers at him and frantically whispered to their parents. "I am sorry to say that I did not bring any cash with me on this little adventure," he replied to Kunimitsu's query. "_But_ I do have my credit and debit cards with me. I also have my driver's license and-"

"_You_ have a driver's license?"

"Ah, yes."

Kunimitsu chortled, amused. "_How_?"

"Why, like any normal person would do."

"I bet the driving instructor was terrified the entire time," Kunimitsu pointed out through her shameless chortles.

Yoshimitsu said nothing.

Eventually, the two of them were seated. They got seated somewhere in a dark corner, away from everyone else. Kunimitsu had a very strong feeling that they had purposely sat them there. The woman had seen plenty of other tables available, but their waitress had taken them to the dark corner. Plus, the table was still dirty.

"For some unfathomable reason," Yoshimitsu spoke, whipping out a magazine. "I have a feeling that they situated us at this table on purpose."

Kunimitsu rolled her eyes beneath her mask. "Duh."

"Duh, indeed."

_Anyway_, their waitress returned after twenty minutes, claiming that she had 'accidentally' forgotten about them. Her name was Angelica. Kunimitsu thought it was stupid because there was nothing angelic about the lady.

"What are we having today?" Angelica asked, whipping out a notepad and pen.

Yoshimitsu took his time scanning the menu. He hummed in rumination before tapping his finger on a picture on the menu. "How about the Grand Slamwich? I want orange juice too."

"And I'll take the Veggie Skillet, please," Kunimitsu informed the waitress while glancing at her own menu. "Subtract the mushrooms, add the cheese, multiply the broccoli, and divide the carrots."

Yoshimitsu was staring at her in a very odd way from behind his menu, his eyes only visible. "Gracious, Kunimitsu, what in the world does that even _mean_?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Kunimitsu retorted quickly, putting her gaze on the waitress who was furiously scribbling things down on her notepad, tongue sticking out of her mouth like a dog would do. "Got that?"

The waitress squeaked. "U-Um, yes!"

"Then get to it!"

Like a mouse being chased by an enraged feline, the waitress scurried away, tears flying from her eyes. Kunitmitsu watched her go before rolling her eyes behind her mask and putting her attention on Yoshimitsu.

The male was currently reading another magazine.

Kunimitsu breathed out a sigh.

**[AFTER]**

"I was thinking we could visit the zoo. I haven't been there in some time. I'd like to see what kind of animals they have there."

"What kind of zoo?"

Yoshimitsu glanced at his companion as they walked along a sidewalk. "Ah, well, I was thinking we could go to the new zoo that Jin Kazama opened up."

"He opened up a _zoo_?" Kunimitsu retorted, incredulous.

"Indeed."

Kunimitsu contemplated about that for a long moment, her features holding a look of pure rumination from within her mask. After a moment, she shrugged and gave in. "Fine."

"Splendid!"

Yoshimitsu grabbed a taxi, which was _very_ surprising because there weren't many taxis around Apple Valley, CA. Heck, there wasn't even a need for taxis there, honestly! So, after getting into the taxi and giving the taxi driver a bundle of $100 bills, Yoshimitsu told the driver where he wanted to go.

"Ah, yes," the mysterious fighter commented. "Take us to Japan, please."

The taxi driver glanced at him from the rearview mirror. "Pardon me, sir?"

"Ah, allow me to repeat myself," Yoshimitsu stated, holding a huge amount of patience. "It would be rather generous of you to take us to Japan, good sir."

Kunimitsu stared at Yoshimitsu as if he had grown a second head. "Yoshimitsu-"

"You do know that Japan is in a whole different country, right?" the taxi driver queried, blinking several times in astonishment.

"Yes, I do, good sir."

The taxi driver stared at Yoshimitsu as if he had grown _three_ heads. "Japan is in a whole different country…" he slowly repeated to him as if he were a three year old child.

"So you've stated before."

"Sir, we are in the United States…we're in _California_…"

"I am aware."

Kunimitsu groaned at the two males, completely fed up with their chattering. She crossed her arms and legs and shook her head. "Pay attention to the road, driver."

The taxi driver put his eyes back on the road as they got onto the freeway. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he remarked with a massive amount of unease. "Sir, how do you possibly think that I can reach Japan in this car?"

"Ah." Yoshimitsu released a chortle, amused. "I never said you were getting us there by _vehicle_."

Flummoxed, Kunimitsu and the taxi driver exchanged a glance, wondering what he was going on about.

Yoshimitsu gave them a mysterious grin.

**[HOURS LATER]**

Clamping a hand onto the taxi driver's shoulder, Yoshimitsu let out a grateful laugh. "Ah, thank you, good sir, for taking us all the way to Japan. Very grateful."

The taxi driver wearily waved and then walked off to who knows where.

They had mysteriously reached Japan with the taxi driver's help…somehow!

Kunimitsu stared at the entrance to the zoo in front of them. It just appeared to be a jungle. She could see the title of the place, on a sign hanging from above the entrance.

"Dino World?"

Yoshimitsu glanced at her, smiling from within his armor. "Dino World." He confirmed.

"What is in there?" Kunimitsu demanded to know, putting her hands on her hips as she stared. "Are there dinosaurs in there or something?"

"Jin Kazama said something about it being…prehistoric, if you know what I mean," said Yoshimitsu, offering Kunimitsu his arm. "Come on."

Kunimitsu pursed her lips and looped her arm with Yoshimitsu's, sighing through her nose. Yoshimitsu gave her a pleasant smile even though she couldn't see it, and the two of them entered the 'prehistoric' zoo.

Once inside, they were immediately put into a cart with a bunch of other people who were instantly afraid of their appearance. Kunimitsu untangled her arm from Yoshimitsu and ignored all of the stares she was receiving. Instead, she put it on their surroundings.

There was simply jungle all around them with one road that they were currently riding on.

"What am I expecting to see?" Kunimitsu voiced.

"Ah, I'm not quite sure about that, Kunimitsu," Yoshimitsu retorted with a shake of his head. "But remember, do not be caught off guard."

Kunimitsu thought Yoshimitsu's assumption was outrageously absurd. He did not have to feel the need to tell her not to be 'caught off guard'. Kunimitsu never allowed her guard to be down. Her guard was always up. Even when she was _sleeping_, her guard was up. Nothing could catch her off guard. Nothing. _Nothing_.

Well, that's what _she_ thought, anyway.

Out of the complete blue, a Tyrannosaurus Rex lifted its head up from beside their cart, causing people to scream out in terror and snap frantic photos. At the sight of the ferocious beast, Kunimitsu's heart skipped a beat and she had been _entirely_ caught off guard.

The woman could hear Yoshimitsu's quiet laughter, laughter that was directed at _her_. Why did he sound so _smug_? Did he notice that she had been startled?

**[HOURS LATER]**

Gazing at the photos she had managed to take of all of the dinosaurs in Dino World, Kunimitsu didn't even realize that they were back in Apple Valley, CA. She didn't know how they got there so fast, but she guessed it had something to do with Yoshimitsu. The guy was weird and he could do mysterious things. Well, that's what she thought.

Kunimitsu brought her attention to her temporary companion, seeing that Yoshimitsu was totally immersed in a magazine that he had brought with him. They were heading to a movie theater to see 'The Secret Life of Walter Mitty'. Yoshimitsu insisted that they go see that, which irked Kunimitsu to no end.

Her mind drifted off back to when the day had started. Yoshimitsu had wanted to spend the day with her for some unfathomable reason and had informed her that it wasn't a date. Kunimitsu believed him of course. Why would he lie?

Kunimitsu wondered if he was enjoying himself. "Hey, Yoshimitsu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Ah," Yoshimitsu removed his gaze from the magazine to peer at his female companion. "I am enjoying myself. Why do you ask, Kunimitsu?"

Kunimitsu shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that. Would she had been disappointed if he wasn't enjoying himself? She believed that their little outing was quite pleasing herself. Kunimitsu shook her head, wondering why she was thinking too much about that. Did it really matter if Yoshimitsu was enjoying himself or not? This was _his_ idea, after all.

Yoshimitsu stopped in line to get their tickets to see the movie. "You don't know?" he queried, cocking his head to the side like a curious cat.

"I'm just curious." Kunimitsu turned away from him.

"Ah, but remember," Yoshimitsu held up a finger, giving her a look. "Curiosity killed-"

"-the cat, I know." Kunimitsu cut him off, finishing the sentence for him as she rolled her eyes.

Yoshimitsu was smiling at her from beneath his armor, but Kunimitsu couldn't see it. The two of them didn't exchange any more words after that and went on to see their movie.

After that, well, they continued on with their 'ordinary' day. When the movie was over, they had gone to McDonald's for lunch, which wasn't very far from the theater. Not much happened there and the two of them had eaten their lunch in peace. Well, except for the many eyes on them.

Once through with their scrumptious and unhealthy lunch, the strange duo had a nice and extravagant time at Scandia. Interesting things had happened there, but it was still pretty decent. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu had played every single game in the place and had gone on every single ride there. Heck, they even played _golf_ together and Kunimitsu had won the entire game. For payback, Yoshimitsu had taken Kunimitsu to the batting cages and they challenged each other, seeing who could hit the most baseballs. Of course, Yoshimitsu ended up winning and doing a little happy dance, which irritated Kunimitsu a little.

When their fun had ended at Scandia, the two of them had gotten hungry once more. This time, Kunimitsu picked out where to have dinner…and she had picked Applebee's. Yoshimitsu was quite thrilled with her selection. Unlike Denny's, they didn't get poor service and were treated with politeness. Sure, people still feared them, but all was well and Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu managed to enjoy their delicious dinner together.

Now, almost midnight, the two of them reached Yoshimitsu's apartment. Yoshimitsu opened the door for Kunimitsu and she walked in after thanking him. The male stepped in after her and shut the door behind him.

"Well then." Kunimitsu vexingly input, seeing what was on the television screen in the small space of the apartment. It was none other than sumo matches…Yoshimitsu's favorite thing to watch.

"Ah, I'd watch that, but, unfortunately," Yoshimitsu talked, going over to the television and turning it off. "It is very late. It's a little over midnight now."

Kunimitsu sighed in relief. "Good."

"Well," Yoshimitsu scanned the room with his eyes until they landed on the female. "Would you like me to take you back to _your_ apartment or would you rather prefer to stay here instead?" he questioned her, deeply curious.

Kunimitsu was silent for a moment, watching Yoshimitsu from beneath her mask. She contemplated about that for a moment; did he want her to stay? Kunimitsu had never _slept_ over before. She usually just went over to hang out when she got bored. The lady ruminated about it for a few minutes longer before making up her mind.

"I should go," Kunimitsu said, shaking her head. "And I don't need you to take me back. I am perfectly capable of escorting myself back, thank you very much."

"I'm quite alright with you staying over."

The red haired woman brought her eyesight back to the male, staring at him incredulously, disbelief striking her brain. "Come again?"

Yoshimitsu walked over to the very tiny kitchen in his apartment and poured himself some apple juice. "I am perfectly fine with you staying over, Kunimitsu," he replied easily. "That is, if you'd wish to stay."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Kunimitsu nodded, collapsing upon the sofa in the room. She removed her mask and undid the tie that held her ponytail. Her red hair fell down to her shoulders in waves. The woman shook her head and then got comfortable on the sofa, making sure her face wasn't revealed to Yoshimitsu.

Yoshimitsu sipped on his apple juice for a moment, watching her. When he was done, he turned out the lights and found a blanket, walking over and staring down at Kunimitsu. He couldn't see her face because she was facing the sofa. However, he could hear her breathing softly and he knew that she had fallen into a slumber.

"Goodnight, Kunimitsu," Yoshimitsu quietly told her, putting the blanket over her form.

Ah yes. All was well.


End file.
